Save the Last Dance For Me
by potato4
Summary: Oneshot inspired by "Save the Last Dance For Me". Still not looking up, he stopped her. "Wait." "Yes?" "The last dance. We tell them with the last dance." She slowly let a smile blossom on her face. "I'll save it for you." NOTa songfic. Please read/review
1. Chapter 1

A/N- A nice little one-shot inspired by the song "Save the Last Dance For Me" by Michael Buble. NOT a song-fic. Has one verse of the song at the very end of the fic. PLEASE review this one! Thanks!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or the song "Save the Last Dance For Me".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

He stared at her from across the room, as she twirled along the dance floor, laughing along with her redhead partner. He spied her above the tip of his wine glass as she excused herself, switching partners with a bespectacled raven-haired man. He had to allow himself to smile as she curtsied to her old friend.

She laid her arms on Harry's shoulders lightly, allowing him to lead the dance. She leapt gracefully on her feet, only looking up slightly to see the blonde man leaning against the wall, sipping a drink. She watched as he winked, before Harry spun her around the other way.

"Something the matter, Hermione?" Harry asked. "You seem to be in a daze."

She shook her head. "Oh, no. Just thinking."

"Does it have something to do with this mystery date you aren't telling us about?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

She smiled. "I'm not cracking yet."

"We'll see."

Pansy Parkinson approached him, a sly expression on her face. "Dance, Draco?" He stirred the wine in his glass slowly, his eyes darting from Pansy to the curly-haired brunette on the dance floor.

"No thanks, Pansy."

She pouted. "But that's the whole point of this event, isn't it- to dance?"

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she excused herself from dancing and walked over to the refreshment table. "Sorry… I'm feeling lightheaded. I'm going to get something to eat." He walked towards the brunette, not breaking eye contact from her back. When he reached the table, he pretended to be searching for something, not even making eye contact with her. Despite that, he could practically feel the smirk she had plastered on her face.

"Can't stay away for long, now can you?"

He inspected a pudding. "You know I don't like seeing you with them."

"They're just my friends."

"I know. I'll let you have your fun."

"Draco… we've hid it for long enough, don't you think?"

"You mean they haven't noticed?"

"I haven't had it on- they're holding my hand when we dance. They would feel it."

"Oh."

She looked back to her friends. "I'm going back."

Still not looking up, he stopped her. "Wait."

"Yes?"

"The last dance. We tell them with the last dance."

She slowly let a smile blossom on her face. "I'll save it for you."

Crossing the dance floor, she found her friend's table, where Ginny was waiting alone. "Hey Hermione."

"Hello Ginny. It's been long, hasn't it?"

"Very… nearly a year."

"That's what happens when you're an Auror. I've missed you."

Ginny smiled. "Me too."

"I've missed so much here. So much has happened."

"That goes for both of us."

Hermione became worried. "You know?"

The redhead grinned slyly. "I have my theories."

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Not really… I've become astute when it comes to love."

"Ah."

Ron came back, smiling widely and slightly short of breath. "Hermione! One last dance before tonight ends?"

She looked up. "Sure."

They crossed to the center and she draped her arms around his neck. He suddenly looked serious. "Harry told me you have a date."

"I do."

"I take it you're not going to tell me."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Is he special to you?"

"Very."

"Someone we know?"

"Yes."

"Will I be happy about it?"

She paused. "No comment."

He grinned. "I'll try my best. For you."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and the music stopped. A man got up on stage. "Everyone grab a partner for the last dance of the evening. I hope you all had a great time welcoming back our Aurors tonight."

"Excuse me Ron," Hermione said, letting go of him. "I promised this dance to someone."

He nodded as she ran off into the darkness.

Just as she promised, she arrived in front of him, beaming, looking radiant in her golden dress. "I promised. Let's go."

"Wait," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a sparkling band. "Put it back on."

She gasped. "I left it on my dresser."

"If we're going to announce our engagement, we're going to do it properly." He slipped it back on her left hand, fourth finger from the middle, and flashed a less decorated one on his own finger. She smiled wider and grasped hands with him, walking back to the dance floor, then wrapped her hands around his neck tight. He rested his on her waist, ignoring the various gasps from around them, and began to dance.

Harry's jaw dropped. "Malfoy?"

"Yup." Ginny said with a chuckle. "Who would've thought Hermione would be with Draco Malfoy?"

Ron only shake his head, leaning farther back into his chair. "I promised I would try not to blow up."

"I didn't." Harry made to get up, but Ginny pulled him back down.

"Harry, you can't- just look." He obliged, and had to admit that, for Hermione's sake, he wouldn't ruin their moment.

He noticed how she had her head resting on his shoulder, but he didn't seem to mind that her frizzy hair was tickling his face. He seemed to even enjoy it. He noticed how he held her close as if he didn't want to lose her, and his air around her was that of respect and love- this wasn't some sort of act. He noticed how the smile gracing her facial features was genuine, and full of the same content and love.

So Harry sat back down and settled with the thought that there would be plenty of chances in the near future to try and convince them that they were wrong for each other, even if he knew it wouldn't work. He knew that there would be plenty of Weasley Christmas dinners that Draco would be attending in the near future, where he could tell them that curly-haired blondes were not cute at all. He knew that there would be many more anniversaries, New Year's, and birthdays that Draco would be coming to where he and Ron could bother the hell out of him. But evidently, this was not the right time.

They were having their last dance, just as promised.

_You can dance- every dance with the guy_

_Who give you the eye, let him hold you tight_

_You can smile- every smile for the man_

_Who held your hand 'neath the pale moon light_

_But don't forget who's takin' you home _

_And in whose arms you're gonna be_

_So darlin', save the last dance for me_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

If there is one time I want reviews, it's now. PLEASE review! I value reviews on one-shots very much, and I want your honest opinion. Feel free to ask questions if anything was unclear. :)

Thanks!

~Potato


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- The second part to this, explaining how Draco and Hermione met. Kinda cheesy and VERY fluffy. Not my best writing. I'm sick right now, so ~shrugs~.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione was so excited she nearly slammed the door into Draco's face as she exited the car.

"Oh, sorry!"

Draco sighed. "I'm fine."

"Hurry up, I want to go!"

"You sound like a child in a candy store," Draco said as he grabbed his fiance's hand.

She grinned. "I might as well be. Do you think I wore something nice enough? I mean, it's been over a year, and-"

"You're fine," he reassured her. "You could be wearing a rag and they would welcome you with open arms."

She nodded. "You're right."

The pathway up to the Burrow was just as rickety, long, and pothole-ridden as she remembered. Hermione became more and more nervous with each step. "Promise you won't provoke Harry."

"I told you I wouldn't."

"I know, but-"

"We had this conversation, Hermione."

"Remember the welcome ball?"

The Welcome-Back-Auror's ball had been held a month earlier. Once Harry and Ron had found out that Hermione wasn't just dating Draco Malfoy- she was _engaged_ to him- it hadn't been pretty.

"Well, I haven't seen them since. Plus, you told them all about how we met."

Hermione slowed down a bit. "About that…"

Draco stopped completely. "You mean you didn't tell them?"

"I meant to, really, but-"

"_Hermione_!"

"I thought we'd tell them together, tonight."

It was then that they reached the front door. Hermione reached forward and knocked.

And then was faced with a loud blast of screaming, light, and hugs.

"Hermione! Oh, it's been so long, I can't wait to hear all about your trip to-"

"Hey there, Hermione, been avoiding us, haven't you?" George winked.

"Hermione Jean Granger, it's about time you made it to a Weasley dinner-"

"Auntie Mione! Did you bring us something from America?" Victoire Weasley tugged on her dress.

There was a bombarding of hugs and laughter, but when it all died down, a silence fell in the room. Everyone noticed Draco.

"Well, hello there Draco dear, why don't you just come and sit down right here?" Mrs Weasley smiled awkwardly and patted a couch. Hermione squeezed his hand and sat down next to him.

Just then, Harry entered through the kitchen door, Ron behind him. His face was blank. Ron, on the other hand, bounded forward.

"Hey, Hermione!" he said, giving her a hug. He turned to Draco and said curtly. "Hello Malfoy." Draco reluctantly took his hand and shook it.

"Well," Mrs Weasley said, trying to cover up the tense silence. "Dinner isn't quite ready yet, so why don't you tell us all about America?"

"Hey!" Bill called from one of the other couches. "Didn't introduce myself, did I Mum?" He walked over to the couple, a child in both hands. "I'm Bill Weasley, and this is Victoire and Dominique, my daughters."

Draco shook Bill's hand and awkwardly accepted both of the little girl's hugs.

After this, everyone else came up, introducing or re-introducing themselves to Draco. George was last in line. "Hey Malfoy… nice seeing you again. Sweet?" He held out a cellophane-wrapped candy.

Draco, figuring it rude to refuse, took the candy. And his nose promptly turned bright purple, yellow bubbles erupting from both nostrils.

Dominique and Victoire shrieked with laughter. Draco turned bright red. "You've gotten pranked- welcome to the family," Mr Weasley said with a smile.

After Draco's nose returned to normal, Mrs Weasley encouraged Hermione again. "Story, please!"

Hermione sighed. "Alright then. I suppose it began with the Auror meeting."

-.-.

"One Auror? For an entire _year_?" The board room rang with murmurs and protests.

Kingsley shushed them. "I need five willing Aurors, five who are willing to travel alone to a different country for a year."

"There's no time to consider this? With our families?" Ron called out.

Kingsley shook his head. "It is an immediate decision. They want answers in the next half-hour."

Slowly, one hand was raised. Then two, three… a fourth reluctant person. The next few minutes were spent in silence. Then-

Hermione sighed. "I'll do it."

"What? Hermione!" Harry yelled.

Kingsley sent him a look. "Sit down Mr Potter."

Hermione shrugged, her eyes already a bit watery. "It's not as if I have reason to stay. I'll go."

-.-.

"That's when I found out I was going to America. At least it wasn't somewhere distant and weird, like Russia. At least they speak English in America." Hermione said.

"Weren't you scared?" Dominique asked. "They have creepy people in America. And weird accents."

"Well, it wasn't that bad… see, they have this thing called Starbucks."

-.-.

Hermione was walking down the streets of her new town, trying to figure out this strange new place. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, but it was difficult for her to feel as if she belonged. She felt like, just by looking at her, the others could realize she wasn't American.

She had wandered around for quite a long time when she found a place called Starbucks. It had free wifi, for her smartphone, and it had coffee. She was sold.

She was tapping away and sipping her beverage when she was approached by someone.

"Granger?"

Peering up, she found none other than Draco Malfoy.

"_Malfoy_?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing."

"I… I live here."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Since year ago… I moved here, new start and all."

"Oh." Despite she the fact she despised the man before her, a familiar face was comforting, and she invited him to sit.

They chatted for a long time, and Hermione was surprised to find he was working for the wizarding government here, where they had accepted him more openly. He lived in a modest home nearby, and had broken nearly all ties with his family.

"Well, you still haven't told me why you're here," Draco said in the middle of their conversation.

"Oh… Auror business," she said.

Maybe it was a trick of the light, but she could've sworn she saw his face fall. "So you won't be here for long?"

"Actually, I will. A whole year."

It was his turn to look surprised. "They sent you here for that long?"

She nodded. "I still don't know why. I've only been here a week, and the only thing they've told me to do was find an apartment and live. Easy enough. Although, I am on a tight budget- my apartment complex is positively horrid."

"Oh…"

"Yes, well, that's all fine. I'm actually glad you're here, I was just beginning to miss a familiar face. Even if it is yours."

Draco chuckled. "I come here once a week, actually. We could… er, meet up, I guess. Talk. You know."

"Of course!" she said a bit too excitedly. "I mean, I really am alone here."

"That's settled then. See you 'round, Granger."

-.-.

Hermione nudged Draco. "You tell them what happened next."

He grinned. "Well, we had met up for about the third time when she got a call from Kingsley."

-.-.

"…and that's when I tell the man-"

_Bzzzzzz…._

"Oh, sorry, that's my phone," Hermione said, picking up the device that had interrupted Draco.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, Hermione, it's Kingsley_."

"Is something the matter?"

"_No, no… actually, now is when you begin your work. We figured three weeks was good enough for you to be settled. Now the next thing I need you to do is find a representative from the Ministry of Magic in America. Anyone will do. Make friends with them, get into the ministry, make sure everything's alright. Tell us if you find anyone suspicious- we're trying to make sure the other Ministry's aren't assisting escaped Death Eaters. In other words, you're going to be a diplomat of sorts._"

Hermione grinned. "Easy, I already know someone."

-.-.

"Well, no offense Malfoy, but didn't you think it might have been a bad idea to trust a former Death Eater to catch Death Eaters?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose. But he did change and all that." She nudged him in the arm. "I could trust him."

He smirked. "That's when she moved into my place."

"What?" Harry practically yelled. "You _lived _with him?"

"Harry," Hermione said patiently. "My apartment was like a dog house. And Draco was very respectful. I got a room on the first floor, his was on the second. I had my own bathroom, my own workspace, and he was working most of the day. It was like having a roommate."

"Still…"

She ignored him. "And we worked together, spent time together, he showed me around California- that's where we lived- and around the fourth month…"

"…you fell in _love_!" Ginny gushed playfully.

Hermione grinned. "No, actually. It went a little differently."

-.-.

"What do you MEAN you trust him? Look at all the signs, he's a complete maniac! I am arresting Jefferson tomorrow, and that's that." Hermione was standing a yard away from Draco, screaming at him in the kitchen.

"Why can't you listen to me? Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

"Because I'm RIGHT." She began to walk out.

"You're arresting the wrong man!" Draco tried to block her.

"How would you know? _I'm_ an Auror. _You_ left the country like a coward," she spat.

"Shut _up_, you filthy Mudblood!"

Hermione gasped, and her eyes immediately filled with tears. She pushed past him and ran to her room. Draco followed after her.

"Hermione, wait-"

She flung open the door and began to levitate her clothes into a suitcase. "Save it," she whispered.

"I wasn't thinking-"

"Of course you weren't! The words that come most naturally to you have always been insults." Papers whizzed into briefcases. Makeup into toiletry bags.

"Hermione, you're being-"

"Goodbye Draco." And with that, she left, a neat pile of bags floating behind her.

-.-.

"Way to go, Malfoy," Bill said.

"I have a feeling things are going to get mushy now…" Ron said.

"You're right," Hermione confirmed. She accepted the tea Mrs Weasley offered her. "Draco learned that he couldn't bear to live without me."

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "Oh? Because I was under the impression the feeling was mutual."

-.-.

Draco felt empty. The house felt empty, actually, without Hermione to fill it with laughter, reprimands, and cleaning supplies. Now Draco had to do his own dishes. And there was no one to laugh with over that stupid man on his way to work who didn't know what a red light meant, or to argue over the most recent presidential election with.

But it was more than just a friendship he was missing. She had left a genuine hole in his heart.

So when Hermione walked back into her apartment that day, thoroughly depressed because of her lack of human interaction and her regret over leaving Draco three weeks ago, she was very surprised to see a hundred or so roses spring into existence and cover the interior of her living room. A small pop was heard above her head, and a tiny note came flying down.

_I'm sorry._

She laughed sarcastically to herself. "Sure you are…"

"I am."

She spun around, and there he was, lower lip caught between his front upper teeth nervously.

She blinked once, twice, three times, then flung herself at him. "I'm sorry too," she whispered.

And then, just like in a cheesy romance novel…

-.-.

"Did you kiss her?" Victoire inquired innocently.

"I sure did," Draco said with a smile.

Hermione slapped him. "That's not how it went! A hundred roses did _not _appear in my apartment. You were a nervous mess and spluttering about how sorry you were, and-"

"Oh, does it really matter? We're both here now."

"Is that all?" George asked. "All this sweetness is making me sick."

"Yes that's pretty much-"

"OH!" Ginny exclaimed. "Tell us how he proposed!"

"Actually," Hermione giggled. "I kind of did."

Mrs Weasley laughed. "Really? How?"

Draco's face was bright red, but Hermione continued, "We were at the beach, I had a feeling he was going to propose, but he simply couldn't get the words out, so I just did it for him."

"Again… Nice going, Malfoy," Bill said.

A timer rang from the kitchen. "Oh! Dinner's ready," Mrs Weasley said. "Let's go."

Everyone filed in, but Harry pulled Draco aside.

"You know, you really look awful as a couple."

Draco snorted and began to walk away. "Nice try, Potter."

"Curly-haired blondes are ugly."

"Not listening!"

"You really weren't meant to be together-"

"Just drop it, will you?"

Harry sighed. "Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Promise me she'll be happy?"

"Of course."

"Then I guess I'll be nice enough to lie and say your kid's cute."

"Well you better start practicing, because you're going to need to be lying soon."

Harry turned pale. "Y-you're having a baby?"

"Yeah… didn't she tell you?"

"No! She didn't!"

"Oh…oops." Draco pretended to look confused, then smirked. "Must be because I'm lying."

Harry glared. "You better run right now."

Draco did as he was told- no worries, he'd have plenty of chances to get him back later.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- Did I not warn you? Cheeeese, fluuuuff. It's like cheese-flavored cotton candy. :D

Review! (If you want, of course.)


End file.
